Aggro
Overview''' ' Aggro, or aggression, is how the infected in an area behave in response to a survivor. Aggro is one of the most commonly heard terms in Dead Frontier. It refers to the amount of attention the zombies in the Inner City give you. As aggro increases, so does the number and speed of zombies. Causes ''Aggro is caused by firing firearms and, in return, getting an increase in zombie presence. The weapons that are shown to NOT increase aggro significantly are handguns, rifles and melee. Light machine guns used aren't exactly aggro-less, as they attract the attention of zombies on screen, but they don't increase the aggrevation by much, if any. It is thought that the aggro increases as you go deeper into the city, but it is actually the general amount of infected that goes up. This means that more infected will be on the offensive as the aggrevation is increased. Encountering bosses does not raise aggro, but frantically firing your weapon "Spray and Pray" will. Aloso as noted by a DF player Shadow Master Titanus, some maching guns (assault rifles ) can cause unlimited aggro and take time to cause aggro, while shotguns and explosives require only 2 shots to cause a all-round aggro for blocks if not removed. However shotguns, chainsawa, some light machine guns and submachine guns cause aggro but they dont cause unlimited aggro, which means sooner or later the aggro will '' 'die-out' meaning nomatter what happens there will be no more aggro until another group of zombies respawns.'' Per the previous paragraph, melee does not increase aggro significantly, if at all. Chainsaws have also been set to stop increasing aggro, but will attract the attention of any on-screen zombies. Occasionally, aggro will increase without any provocation. This is called an "Aggro Spike" and is not a bug. Sometimes, it can be decreased temporarily reduced if the player goes off screen at the beginning of the spike. Players also can simply fight it off to annihilate it, in case of EXP hunger or boredness. You must take caution though, for bosses may come with aggro spikes. The chances of boss encountering lay in 2 options - 1. The boss could be normal 2. the Boss could be Flaming. Also in high level areas such as end zone the third outcome could be that the boss could be a giant spider or wraith or titan or even mother. Per the previous paragraph, now the causes for 'Aggro Spikes' could lay in the chances of another player leaving the area on aggro causing the entire horde to focus on you, or wether that the person could be purposely causing aggro to trouble others, or gain exp quicker or fight bosses . If you encounter these mysterious Aggro Spikes, and log off, no matter how long you stay off the game, when you log back in you will again get a aggro spike until you either annihilate the entire horde with melee or limited aggro causing weapons or you could flee to another block lessening the aggro or totaly removing it. Effects The effects of increasing the aggro level is immediately seen. Many infected will now be speed walking or running at you in packs. The further from the Outpost you go, zombies will become more frequent, and stronger infected will appear. There is only 1 type of aggro in 3D: large numbers of very fast zombies. Zombies will charge directly at the survivor with maximum speed, trying to kill him or her. if they cannot reach the survivor directly, they will change directions in an attempt to get around whatever is blocking them. Chainsaws, MGs and Shotguns may give a survivor near invincibility, and fences and objects may be very useful objects in running away. Still, if you're not properly armed in the situation, run away. Reaction Player reactions vary, for there are those who want it (grinders), and those who don't (looters). Aggro on a loot run or scouting missions is undesirable, as it obviously makes it easier for you to die while looking for items. To avoid aggro while looting, avoid using loud weapons such as shotguns and some kinds of machine guns. Causing aggro on a loot match is usually met with disgust by other players. It is advisable to loot in Single Player, because other people in the party may start to use firearms, and thus attract more aggro. A few select players will want aggro, whether for gaining EXP or just for a good fight. For these types of games, an idiot proof equation has emerged. Players + Noisy Weapons + Aggro = Zombies, Weapons + Zombies = EXP. Notes *Some zombies will show up at certain points randomly even without aggro. *Players can make aggro on purpose by shooting excessively at zombies or at nothing at all with noisy weapon. Be warned, however, all players in the vicinity will experience the increased aggro, and not the person who generated aggro alone. *Zombies tend to move faster at you. Category:Gameplay